Era uma vez um gato xadrez
by Juuh-chan
Summary: Título estranho, não? Essa fic em geral é estranha... Summary temporário: Sakura vai para a festa de seu sobrinho, Konohamaru, onde por "solidariedade" decide entrar na brincadeira medieval das crianças, onde torna-se rainha e entra em uma guerra.
1. Chapter 1

_Coé povo! o/ Essa fic o início foi escrito por mim e por Naat Uchiha quando ela veio aqui em casa, espero que vocês gostem! Depois coloco alguma apresentação decente akê .-. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem e sim ao tio Kishi! ;B**

**

* * *

**

**C**apítulo 1**  
**

"Era uma vez, um gato xadrez" Estava escrito na capa de um livro infantil.  
- Noóo que doidoo! Vai ser esse! Pode embrulhar pra presente, rápido que to atrasada 3 horas! – disse Sakura para a vendedora .

- Sim, senhora. – respondeu ela prontamente.

Após pegar o presente já embrulhado e entrar em seu new beatle conversível, Sakura sai desesperada pela rua igual Felipe Massa em final de F1. Nesse desespero todo, Sakura acaba batendo em uma BMW, por não ter visto o sinal fechar e como já estava muito nervosa, sai do carro com uma fúria assasina.

- Put** que pariu, seu jacaré de muletas!

- Calma aí moça! – disse um sujeito que não era de se jogar fora.

- Seu...!

- Toma o meu cartão! – disse o sujeito entregando um cartãozinho – Quando for pagar o conserto me liga! Ou quando estiver sozinha...

- Vai pro inferno, seu jumento castrado! – Disse Sakura entrando no carro novamente batendo a porta com força desnecessária e "sem querer querendo" passando com o pneu do carro no tênis puma branco do cara.

- AI! Mas não se esqueça de me ligar, gracinha! – gritou o cara inutilmente, já que Sakura já estava na próxima esquina quase atropelando uma velhinha indefesa, que estava em seu passeio matutino com seus gatinhos Neka e Niki. Sakura percebeu, que devido a festa, só tinha vaga à uns quatro quarteirões do salão de festas. Ao chegar em frente à porta, já ofegante, Sakura cumprimenta sua irmã.

- Oii Sakura!! Que bom que você veio!! Konohamaru já estava perdendo as esperanças de você vir!

- Pera aí que eu vou pegar o presente... Presente?!... PRESENTE!! Eu esqueci o presente no carro!!

- Saaah-sama! Você chegoou! – disse um menino moreno pequenininho abraçando Sakura

- Er... Oi Konohamaru!

- Cadê meu presente Saah?- disse o menino olhando atrás da Sakura.

- Er... o Seu presente?? Ele... er... – disse Sakura confusa – O seu presente, ele era tão especial que nem deu pra eu trazer!!

- Noó! Que doido!! Como sempre o seu presente deve ser o mais dooido Saah! – Disse Konohamaru alegremente. Nesse momento Sakura se sentiu culpada por ter esquecido de comprar um presente e de última hora comprou um livro chamado "Era uma vez um gato xadrez". Pelo menos ela esqueceu ele no carro e teria tempo pra mais tarde comprar um presente decente.

- Mas porque, não coube no carro? – perguntou Konohamaru confuso

- É porque... Porque... É um PÔNEI! Mas não conta pra sua mãe ainda... Talvez ela não goste!

- QUE DOIDO!!! MÃE!! A SAKURA-SAMA VAI ME DAR UM PÔNEI DE PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO!!! – Disse Konohamaru alegremente – Mas pêra aí! Pônei é coisa de menina OÓ!!

- Hm... Não pensei nisso... Mas é que... é um PÔNEI AZUL!!

- TE AMO TITIA!!! – disse Konohamaru com os olhinhos brilhantes.

- Mas que merda! Eu já te disse pra não me chamar de tia!

- Eieiei, Saky, que vocabulário é esse perto do Konohamaru? – disse a irmã de Sakura se aproximando.

- Foi mal, mas eu estressei... Além de bater o carro, ele me chama de titia, e ... Oi, mãe!

- Como é? – disse a senhora Haruno colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando para a cara culpada de sua filha mais nova – você, com DEZESSEIS anos de idade pegou o MEU carro e ainda por cima BATEU ELE? SAKURA (MARIA, oakspaoksaposka brincadeira, mas eu não resisti xP) HARUNO, VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO ENCRENCADA!! – ela disse com fogo saindo pelas narinas .

Ignorando a mãe ( não vamos sofrer antecipadamente, né?), Sakura boceja e entra no salão de festas puxando seu querido sobrinho Konohamaru pela mão.

- Saah-sama, quer brincar com a gente de cavaleiros? Vai ser naquele castelo!! – como era aniversário dele, Sakura decidiu relevar e aceitar brincar.

- Ah sim, claro! Mas eu quero ser a rainha! Mwahahahaha

- Pode ser, eu irei falar com o rei. – disse Konohamaru pegando uma espada de plástico em um canto e já incorporando seu personagem de cavaleiro defensor do bem e destruidor das trevas!

"_Omg aposto que o rei vai ser um pirralinho metido ¬¬" pensou Sakura._

_

* * *

_** Esse capítulo foi bem pequenininho, mas a fic não ver ser grande não... Mas vai ter continuação ;B Se tiver reviews, capítulo 2 em breve!**

_Bye!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá pessoinhas a toa assim como eu que leêm essa budega! Esse capítulo vai ser bem maior que o anterior... Tava bem pequenininho porque eu axei um bom momento pra parar porque dava um suspense :O ( axo que todo mundo já sabia quem era o rei mesmo... ._.)Anyway aí se segue o capítulo:  
**

* * *

_"- Saah-sama, quer brincar com a gente de cavaleiros? Vai ser naquele castelo!! – como era aniversário dele, Sakura decidiu relevar e aceitar brincar._

_- Ah sim, claro! Mas eu quero ser a rainha! Mwahahahaha_

_- Pode ser, eu irei falar com o rei. – disse Konohamaru pegando uma espada de plástico em um canto e já incorporando seu personagem de cavaleiro defensor do bem e destruidor das trevas!_

_'__Omg aposto que o rei vai ser um pirralinho metido ¬¬' pensou Sakura."_

**C**apítulo 2 (Títulos criativos e chocantes, não?)

Estava sentado em seu "trono" bebendo refrigerante quando seu sobrinho Konohamaru chegou com "notícias do reino vizinho". Ele só aceitou brincar dessa besteira porque queria agradar seu primo já que quase não o via.

- Majestade, o mensageiro do reino vizinho disse que para fazermos uma aliança e evitar uma guerra será preciso um casamento de acordo entre os reinos. Já temos uma rainha para o senhor, a princesa do reino vizinho.- Disse um amiguinho ruivo de Konohamaru, improvisando a história de Sakura.

"_Affe, mais uma pirralha que vai ficar me perseguindo ¬¬" _: Pensou entediado._  
_

- Sasuke-san, apresento-lhe a nova rainha e sua futura esposa: Sakura-sama.

_"Por Kami!"_ era a única coisa que Sasuke pensava. A garota definitivamente não era uma pirralha que ia ficar perseguindo ele. Parecia ter entre 18 e 20 anos, com um corpo muito bonito e cabelos rosa compridos. Após ver o rosto da menina Sasuke chegou a conclusão que não podia ter mais de 16, mas ainda tinha lindos olhos esmeraldas que contrastavam com o seu vestido verde escuro.

- Oi, moço! – ela disse com a voz doce.

- Oi – Disse Sasuke contemplando-a.

- Com sua licença, meu caro rei e minha cara rainha, vou me retirar para proteger o castelo dos atuais ataques inimigos. – disse Konohamaru e saiu andando, balançando a espada feliz da vida.

- Então, "princesa" qual é o seu nome? – perguntou Sasuke entrando na brincadeira, olhando para a bela garota ao seu lado, que cantava alegremente a musica do balão mágico.

- Sakura, meu nobre rei. – Respondeu Sakura ironicamente – E o seu? – ela perguntou, e caiu na gargalhada

- Sasuke – ele respondeu, sorrindo – então, você é o que do Konohamaru?

- Tia, mas prefiro falar irmã da mãe dele. Parece que eu sou mais nova desse jeito =D

-Senhor, os inimigos são muitos! Convocaremos reforços ou mudaremos a estratégia? – perguntou Konohamaru a Sasuke. Realmente a Televisão hoje em dia exercia forte influência sobre as crianças. Konohamaru estava fazendo 7 anos e estava pensando em etratégias complexas de guerra.

- Você que decide meu caro general.

- Bom, então vamos convocar reforços! Você irá para a guerra senhor?

- Estou pronto para lutar pela minha nação! – respondeu Sasuke segurando o riso.

- Mas antes disso temos que celebrar o casamento e fazer a coroação da rainha. – responde uma garotinha da idade de Konohamaru que era sua escudeira.

- Terá que ser uma cerimônia rápida já que a guerra não pode esperar! Vamos fazer tudo imediatamente! Moegi, convoque suas amigas e prepare a cerimônia!

- Sim, senhor! – disse Moegi entusiasmada chamando suas amigas e improvisando um casamento na piscina de bolinhas. – Já está tudo pronto, general Konohamaru!

- Vamos vossa majestade?

Os dois se dirigiram para a piscina de bolinhas e com um pouco de custo conseguiram entrar. O que não se faz por criancinhas felizes quando é seu aniversário? ( Ou quando o irmão/a irmã mais velha faz uma pequena chantagem...)

- Rei Sasuke, você aceita Sakura como sua esposa e rainha?- começou o suposto padre, um menininho ruivo baixinho.

- Sim! – disse Sasuke

- Princesa Sakura e futura rainha, você aceita rei Sasuke como seu esposo? Existe a palavra esposo? Que palavra idiota! - disse o menininho ruivo pensativo

- Pode ser! – disse Sakura.

- Então eu os declaro, marido e mulher, rei e rainha! Também declaro a união dos dois reinos! – disse o menininho pomposamente – Pode beijar a noiva!

Epa! Nenhum dos dois havia lembrado daquela parte!

- Estamos sendo invadidos!! – declarou o General Konohamaru – andem logo e vamos para guerra!

- Avante! – disse Sasuke balançando uma espada que lhe tinha sido entregue por um garotinho loiro – Você pode se encarregar de organizar as tropas?

-Claro! – disse Konohamaru – Mas você deve beijar sua esposa antes para selar o acordo de paz com o outro reino!

- Certo. – disse Sasuke, que foi até Sakura e lhe depositou um beijo na bochecha

- Não, seu idiota, tem que ser na boca! – disse uma garotinha morena, sorrindo.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**Well, após ler uma review gostaria de esclarecer que o zézin atropelado por Sakura era apenas um figurantemesmo, mas gradei da idéia (Agradecimentos a Ale-ann)**** e agora peço a sugestão de vocês: Quem pode ser o zé pervo atropelado pelo pé e onde ele pode aparecer?**

Desde já agradeço a colaboração/reviews/ fato de perder tempo lendo essa joça de vocês, minhas queridas leitoras o/


	3. Chapter 3

_"- Avante! – disse Sasuke balançando uma espada que lhe tinha sido entregue por um garotinho loiro – Você pode se encarregar de organizar as tropas?_

_-Claro! – disse Konohamaru – Mas você deve beijar sua esposa antes para selar o acordo de paz com o outro reino!_

_- Certo. – disse Sasuke, que foi até Sakura e lhe depositou um beijo na bochecha_

_- Não, seu idiota, tem que ser na boca! – disse uma garotinha morena, sorrindo."_

**C**apítulo 3

Sakura olhou para Sasuke aflita. Ela nem conhecia ele e queriam que ela o beijasse? Em seguida olhou para seu sobrinho, que tinha os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

- Posso? – Ele perguntou, meio sem-graça

- Já que eu não tenho escolha... – Sasuke se inclinou para frente e encostou sua boca na dela, por mais tempo do que deveria. Sakura não se importou, até o segundo que sentiu a língua dele sobre seus lábios. Se afastou depressa, assustada. Sasuke falou meio sem-graça :  
- General, agora você pode organizar as tropas?

- Sim, rei Sasuke! – Konohamaru saiu correndo, gritando para que todos os combatentes se reunissem no forte, ou seja, debaixo do escorregador.

- Meu deus... – Sakura comentou, ao lado de Sasuke – que medenho desse povo ! Se eu fosse mãe deles jogava todos numa creche e iria para Las Vegas u-u...Se bem que alguns podiam até ser utilizados no circo... Tenho certeza que aquele menininho lá roubando doces da mesa do bolo daria uma ótima bola de canhão '-'

_"Eu que to com medenho ,-,"_ pensou Sasuke. Mesmo naquela situação, brincando com crianças de sete anos, ele com uma coroa de papel na cabeça, uma espada de plástico na mão esquerda e um escudo na mão direita, e ela com uma coroa de papel na cabeça também, um anel de plástico na mão, como aliança de casamento, Sakura estava relativamente *cof cof* paciente... Impressionante!

- As tropas estão prontas. – disse o mesmo garoto loiro que tinha entregado a espada à Sasuke – o general Konohamaru está te esperando para mandar a infantaria atacar!

- Vamos à Guerra! Em nome da paz! – disse Sasuke, se divertindo.

- Há, mas eu não vou perder isso por nada! – Sakura respondeu, enquanto Sasuke tentava agaixar debaixo do escorregador para as ultimas "instruções" do general.

- Rei Sasuke, o inimigo se encontra ao leste . Nós recebemos uma mensagem pedindo que nos rendêssemos, mas como recusamos estamos esperando o próximo confronto.

- Sim, general. Devo ficar na linha de frente?

- Sim, junto com meus melhores soldados. A infantaria ataca primeiro, e a artilharia depois! – _"Quando eu tinha sete anos eu não sabia táticas de guerra... Com certeza a televisão tira completamente a infância de inocentes crianças..." _ Pensou Sasuke._  
_

- Vamo nessa! Yáááá!! - disse Sakura pegando uma espada e correndo para o suposto "campo de batalha" e já pulando em cima de um inocente menininho gordinho. – Morra infeliz! O-Ó

- Atacar!!! – gritou Konohamaru, fazendo com que se iniciasse uma "batalha épica" ( seja lá o que isso for '-')

Sasuke começou atacando o que parecia ser o capitão de uma frota ( crianças organizadas, não? ), um menininho alto de cabelo castanho bagunçado, que ao receber o primeiro golpe da espada de plástico de Sasuke começou a chorar.

- Vou contar pra minha mãe!!! Seu...seu... BOBO!

Enquanto isso, Sakura liquidava uma divisão inteira e Konohamaru organizava um ataque de longo alcance ( crianças tacando bolinhas da piscina de bolinhas ). Sakura estava "finalizando" um garotinho magrelo, quando ouviu:

- Ei, você! – disse um menino moreno com uma coroa de papel semelhante a de Sasuke na cabeça, da idade de Sakura – Eu sou Kiba, o rei.

- Então prepare-se para enfrentar a fúria do meu kung fu!!! ( Pelo jeito Sakura pensava que kung fu era com espadas ).

- Calma aí! Eu só quero te fazer uma proposta! – disse Kiba.

- Que tipo de proposta? – perguntou Sakura curiosa, que quase caiu por tentar parar no meu da sua voadora kung fu.

- Hm... A paz entre os reinos! – disse Kiba com um sorriso malicioso.

- Mas senhor, aí vai estragar a brincade..! – falou um menininho indignado, que ao receber um olhar mortal de Kiba calou-se imediatamente, assustado.

- Mas em troca de quê? - perguntou Sakura desconfiada.

Sasuke tinha acabado de derrotar o general do outro reino com um golpe fatal quando viu o outro rei. Pera aí! Ele estava conversando com _sua _rainha!

- Em troca de você! – disse Kiba achando-se muito galante já se aproximando para agarrar Sakura.

- Ei Mané! Vai procurar a sua rainha que essa aí já é _minha_ O.ó – disse Sasuke partindo pra cima dele.

- É isso aê!! – gritou Konohamaru, enquanto batia com a espada em um garotinho de cabelos laranja – Ninguém pode roubar nossa rainha Ò.Ó – e ele continuava a espancar o laranjinha – Ela é uma guerreira mortal e é casada com o nosso rei! – agora o garotinho de cabelos laranja jazia no chão, curvado ao meio gemendo de dor.

- Sasuke, cuidado! – gritou Sakura, bem a tempo de seu "esposo" ( eu também acho essa palavra estranha '-') se desviar da espada de Kiba que ia em direção as suas costelas, e ainda abaixado, bater com a espada com toda a força na lateral da cabeça dele (dói pra caramba, pra quem nunca teve essa experiência nada agradável).

- Idiota – disse Kiba massageando a orelha e saiu correndo, indo parar atrás de Sakura, que já estava na barraquinha do cachorro-quente – Surpresa! – ele disse, assim que Sakura terminou de colocar o ketchup. Kiba rapidamente passou o braço ao redor da barriga dela e saiu carregando-a para a fortaleza.

- Nãããããããão! Cessar fogo! – disse Konohamaru - Sasuke, a rainha foi seqüestrada!Precisamos pegá-la de volta em segurança!

- O quê !? A Sakura foi sequestrada? O.Ó– disse Sasuke nervoso. Pelo jeito ele tava levando a brincadeira a sério demais...

* * *

**Wii o/ Mais um capítulo! Desculpinhas pela demora mas a minha desculpa, digo, meu motivo foi que eu viajei pra Disney \o\ E comprei mais de 80 dólares em bala *-* Bem, vamos ao que interessa: Tânquiu veri mãtch pelas reviews pessoal /o/ (mania dessa paradinha da cabeçinha com os braços) É bom saber que o tempo que foi gasto escrevendo isso não foi completamente inútil já que vocês ainda perdem o seu tempo também, lendo *0* Gostaria de pedir só mais um pouquinho do tempo de vocês para clickarem naquele simpático botãozinho ali em baixo de "Review" e para escreverem o que acharam do capítulo (:* (Não precisa dizer, sempre me chamam de chata ._. )Críticas são bastantes bem-vindas já que muito do escrito ali em cima é realmente sem noção...**

*NOTA: Essa carinha [(:] é MUITO maniaca e me da muito medo O.O


	4. Chapter 4

_- Sasuke, cuidado! – gritou Sakura, bem a tempo de seu "esposo" ( eu também acho essa palavra estranha '-') se desviar da espada de Kiba que ia em direção as suas costelas, e ainda abaixado, bater com a espada com toda a força na lateral da cabeça dele (dói pra caramba, pra quem nunca teve essa experiência nada agradável)._

_- Idiota – disse Kiba massageando a orelha e saiu correndo, indo parar atrás de Sakura, que já estava na barraquinha do cachorro-quente – Surpresa! – ele disse, assim que Sakura terminou de colocar o ketchup. Kiba rapidamente passou o braço ao redor da barriga dela e saiu carregando-a para a fortaleza._

_- Nãããããããão! Cessar fogo! – disse Konohamaru - Sasuke, a rainha foi seqüestrada!Precisamos pegá-la de volta em segurança!_

_- O quê !? A Sakura foi sequestrada? O.Ó– disse Sasuke nervoso. Pelo jeito ele tava levando a brincadeira a sério demais..._

**C**apítulo 4

Enquanto isso, no forte inimigo (um antigo balcão de bebidas que foi tomado por 'soldados' rebeldes, loucos e famintos por refrigerante ... ), Sakura devorava um prato lotado de pão de queijo ( gente, como sou mineira não resisti xP ), e bebia uma garrafa de 2 litros de coca-cola com um canudinho(roxo HAHA ta parei u.u).

Enquanto ela comia feliz sua refeição, os guardas do forte lutavam com dois soldados do seu "reino", que tentavam resgatá-la. Ela podia muito bem ajudá-los, mas largar pão de queijo e coca-cola para lutar com pirralhos com espadas de plástico? Não, obrigada! Depois de um tempo, Kiba chegou para ajudar seus "soldados", e como os golpes simplesmente batiam fracamente na sua perna, ele rapidamente se livrou dos dois menininhos (N/A: Com exceção do Sasuke, da Sakura e do Kiba, que são os mais velhos, as crianças que estão brincando tem entre 6 e 8 anos '-') .

- Kibe, eles estão prontos para invadir o forte! Devemos recuar ou nos preparar para a batalha? – Falou um dos guardas do forte.

- Já te falei que meu nome é KIBA, e não KIBE!! O.Ó – gritou Kiba, o nosso kibe-cão preferido. Antes que o indefeso menininho pudesse responder alguma coisa, Konohamaru chegou de um pulo e deu uma espadada na cabeça dele. POC!

- Ei crianças! – disse a Mãe de Konohamaru chegando, que ao perceber o olhar de Kiba e de Sakura logo acrescentou – e adolescentes...!

- Ah, mãe você me atrapalho!! Logo quando eu ia dar meu super golpe jiu-jitsu dragão-de-fogo!! – resmungou Konohamaru.

- Vocês não podem dar uma pausa não? – perguntou a tia de Sakura.

- Mas a gente ta no meio de uma guerra!! – respondeu indignado Konohamaru.

- Credo, no meu tempo as crianças brincavam de "escravos-de-jó" U.u

- Continuando: YÓÓÓÓÓ!! – disse Konohamaru partindo pra cima do menino novamente.

- Não, não mocinho! – disse a mãe de Konohamaru segurando-o pela gola do casaco, no meio de seu salto mortal.

- Mas mãe!!

- Chegou mais batata frita com queij... – disse a mãe de Konohamaru, que antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, percebeu que Konohamaru já tinha escorregado por baixo do casaco e já estava se apoderando de um prato inteiro de batata frita com queijo.

Ao ouvir batata frita, todas as outras crianças que estavam brincando, pararam tudo e correram pra mesa de aperitivos, largando espadas, escudos e bolinhas da piscina no chão. Depois alguns milésimos de segundo, Sasuke, Sakura e Kiba também não resistiram e foram atrás da batata-frita antes que acabasse ( pelo jeito nosso sensor-batata-frita começa a ficar mais lerdo quando a gente cresce '-' ). Quando os três chegaram na mesa de aperitivos, tiveram uma visão triste: as crianças famintas já tinham devorado todos os oito pratos de batata frita, tudo o que restara fora algumas batatas fritas atrofiadas que jaziam no chão junto com algumas garrafas de refrigerante vazias.

- Naãããoo!!! – exclamou Sakura dramaticamente – é o fim!

Kiba, que até então estava tentando resgatar uma batata viva do chão, disse:

- Não há sobreviventes u.u – ( musiquinha de funeral no fundo) – Mas eu não comi nada desde que cheguei! T.T

- Oin! Tadinho dele! – disse Sakura comovida dando um abraço de consolo em Kiba.

- Vamos continuar com a guerra agora!? – disse Sasuke com um olhar mortal á Kiba e já "sacando" a espada.

- Manda a veer ò.ó – respondeu Kiba já com a espada pronta pra atacar, partindo pra cima de Sasuke.

- Ái! Morra seu reizinho de merda!! – disse Sasuke que tinha levado um golpe de espada na barriga .

- Olha quem fala, Sr. Cabelo de galinha! Nem sei porque te nomearam rei!

- Fica na sua, DOG-MAN!

- Uma galinha emo, rei? Só se for no BurgerKing o.ó Chicken-burger!!- respondeu Kiba enquanto tentava desviar de uns golpes de Sasuke.

Era realmente uma cena muito cômica: dois garotos de dezessete anos, com espadas de plástico, uma blusa de frio amarrada no pescoço para servir de capa e com coroas improvisadas de papel, lutando e se chingando feito loucos no meio de uma festa lotada, com todo mundo olhando pra eles. Até babuínos famintos lutando por uma banana eram mais civilizados.

- o.o Er... Meninos, vocês não acham que estão levando essa brincadeira á sério demais? – disse Sakura assustada – Tá todo mundo olhando u.ù.

Depois de um tempo lutando, os dois já ofegantes, desarrumados e com sangue na boca ( exagero hollywoodiano ) se separaram.

- Já cansou Hot Dog? – provocou Sasuke.

- Tava só aquecendo Chicken Little!!

- Seu...! Pelo reino de Udrogoth!! – disse Sasuke correndo em direção á Kiba voltando a atacar.

- Por Meridian!! – gritou Kiba em resposta atacando também.

- Agora que eu to mesmo com medo O.O – disse Sakura olhando em volta pra ver se alguém vinha ajudar a separar a briga. Pelo jeito ninguém queria interromper o a maior atração da festa - Mas ta começando a ficar divertiido! :D

Narração da Luta

Sasuke começou atacando, acertando a barriga de Kiba. Kiba após receber o golpe, recuou um pouco e os dois começaram a andar para o lado, sem deixar de se encarar. Kiba deu um golpe rápido da direita pra esquerda na altura das pernas de Sasuke, mas Sasuke conseguiu desviar com um pulo, e a antes de voltar ao chão deu um golpe de cima para baixo na cabeça de Kiba. Assim que pisou no chão, Sasuke tentou dar um golpe de esgrima na barriga de Kiba, mas este conseguiu desviar por pouco, virando de lado e encolhendo a barriga, em seguida dando um giro pra esquerda dando um golpe de baixo para cima na diagonal, acertando o queixo de Sasuke. Aproveitando que Sasuke estava com uma das mãos no queixo, Kiba tenta dar outro golpe, mas Sasuke consegue desviar dando um giro pra esquerda e parando atrás de Kiba, desferindo um forte golpe no meio do "bumbumzinho" do Kiba.

- SEU ... – disse Kiba virando-se para Sasuke – FILHO DA ( som abafado pelo barulho de um balão que estourou porque um menininho gordinho achava que podia servir de cadeira )!

- Ui! A puppy-dog ta nervosinha porque está no cio!! – provocou novamente Sasuke.

- Ò.Ó Fica queta aê, Dark-franga!

Os dois se afastam um pouco, mas ainda se olhando mortalmente. Instantes depois eles começam a correr furiosamente um em direção ao outro, dessa vez para dar o "Finality" definitivo.

- Auau VS. Cócó. Quem será que vai ganhar? Não percam o próximo epísodio! – disse Sakura sentada em uma cadeira assistindo os dois, comendo pipoca.

No instante do salto em que os dois decidiriam com um golpe mortal seus destinos, eles são segurados pela camisa.

- Nhááá!! – disse Kiba mechendo freneticamente os braços - Só porque eu ia mata ele OÓ !!

- Você não ia matar ninguém mocinho!! – disse a mulher que segurava Kiba pela gola da camisa, aparentando ser sua mãe.

- E você meu irmãozinho tolo? – disse Itachi dando um peteleco na testa de Sasuke – Eu por caridade decido te trazer na festa do filho do meu amigo, aí você começa a brincar com uma espada de plástico junto com crianças de 7 anos, e depois começa a lutar que nem um louco me fazendo passar mais vergonha!

- Pode deixar que eu cuido deles! ^^ - disse Konohamaru a Itachi e a mãe de Kiba, aparecendo do nada.

- Pode ser – disseram Itachi e a mãe de Kiba em uníssono, não totalmente convencidos, mas voltando a se sentar onde estavam anteriormente ( na mesa, onde é o lugar dos adultos ou pessoas infelizes que não fazem nada em festas U.ú ) .

- Obrigada por "salvar" a gente ^^ - disse Kiba feliz por ter fugido de uma bronca mas um pouco com raiva, já que estava certo que conseguiria "matar" Sasuke.

- Ah sim, claro! Sinto muito, mas vocês dois estão estragando a brincadeira, então decidimos expulsá-los do trono. – disse Konohamaru pegando a coroa de Sasuke e colocando em sua própria cabeça, em seguida pegando a coroa de Kiba e colocando na cabeça do ex-general do outro reino.

- Quer dizer que estão nos expulsando da brincadeira? O.ò – perguntou Sasuke atônito.

- Não exatamente, já que vocês serão presos temporariamente pra evitar confusões futuras!

* * *

**Olá pessoinhas coloridas! Meu estoque de desculpas por demora já acabaram, então podem me apedrejar e me escravizar em um porão para tricotar meias! Eu realmente me sinto culpada por demorar tanto, mas juro que não consigo escrever... A inspiração só vem quando quer ou quando eu tenho dinheiro pra comprar sorvete. Mas muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês :) Vocês realmente me deixam felizes com as reviews *0* Gostaria de comentar também que a partir desse capítulo a fic fica ainda mais zoada, e por enquanto, romance é meio deixado de lado ._. Mas quem realmente está com carência de melação, sugiro um pote de sorvete de macadâmia e um dvd de "Titanic". Beijos e inté ;B**


	5. Chapter 5

_- Obrigada por "salvar" a gente ^^ - disse Kiba feliz por ter fugido de uma bronca mas um pouco com raiva, já que estava certo que conseguiria "matar" Sasuke._

_- Ah sim, claro! Sinto muito, mas vocês dois estão estragando a brincadeira, então decidimos expulsá-los do trono. – disse Konohamaru pegando a coroa de Sasuke e colocando em sua própria cabeça, em seguida pegando a coroa de Kiba e colocando na cabeça do ex-general do outro reino._

_- Quer dizer que estão nos expulsando da brincadeira? O.ò – perguntou Sasuke atônito._

_- Não exatamente, já que vocês serão presos temporariamente pra evitar confusões futuras!_

**C**apítulo 5

- PRESOS!? AQUI TEM ATÉ UMA CADEIA? o.O– Perguntou Kiba, confuso - ENTÃO EU EXIJO PELO MENOS COMPARECER EM UM TRIBUNAL !!

- Eu me nomeio como a advogada deles O.Ó – Disse Sakura.

- Foi mal, Saah-sama, eu não queria fazer isso mas foi decidido banir todos os mais velhos '-' Então você também será presa!

- O QUE?! EU, PRESA?! USE SEU PODER DE ANIVERSARIANTE!! SUBORNE-OS COM DOCES!! AMEAÇE-OS A NÃO COMER O BOLO!! SEI LÁ!

- Desculpe, mas foi decidido por voto o.ò – Disse Konohamaru, já com medo disso afetar aquele lance do Pônei.

- Maldita democracia !! O.ó – Disse Sakura que, juntamente com Kiba e Sasuke, estava sendo arrastada a força para a "prisão", cada um por 6 crianças.

A suposta prisão estava vazia, exceto por um garotinho rechunchudo ( e por um cara careca com cara de mal e uma tatuagem de cobra no braço, todo bombado, que na verdade era gay! Ta pareeei, é brincadeira u.u ) que estava comendo um brigadeiro como se fosse o último vestígio de doce no três foram empurrados pra dentro da "cela", que imediatamente foi trancada por um daqueles mini cadeados que vem com aqueles diários. Assim que os três desistiram de tentar abrir a porta com cabeçadas e chutes ( pelo jeito não era daqueles cadeados de diários de 1,99 ) e se sentaram, o menininho rechunchudo logo perguntou:

- Estão aqui por quê?

- Eu e ele travamos uma batalha mortal... – Respondeu Kiba, indiferente, apontando para Sasuke.

- E você? – Perguntou o menino dirigindo-se para Sakura.

- Bem... Eu não sei direito. Acho que foi porque cresci demais T.T Eu vim de brinde com a briga '-'

- Eu estou aqui porque roubei alguns doces da mesa antes de cantar parabéns...

- o.O

Agora que Sakura estava sentada, reparou direito na festa. O salão era enorme, em um lado tinha as mesas para os convidados, com garçons passando e servindo bebidas e petiscos. O outro lado, que era ao ar livre, tinha uma mesa cheia de salgadinhos, outra com doces e bebidas e vários daqueles brinquedos enormes. A decoração era medieval, de algum desenho que Sakura não conhecia, com balões vermelhos, dourados e prateados espalhados por todo o salão e um baú com espadas de plástico para as crianças brincarem. A mesa do bolo se localizava exatamente no meio do salão, dividindo o "espaço das crianças" do "espaço dos adultos". Aparentemente o salão de festas já tinha sido uma casa que fora reformada, e a improvisada "prisão" provavelmente tinha sido o lugar para por o gás ou talvez o canil.

- Ei, Shoujin, pode sair. – disse um dos meninos lá fora para o menino gordinho.

- Adeus, otários! – Disse Shoujin de brincadeira, feliz da vida.

Sasuke, Sakura e Kiba: -_-

- Então, Sakura... Seu nome é Sakura, né?Tem namorado? - Perguntou Kiba, fazendo Sasuke começar a se interessar pela conversa também.

- Nã..

- Nossa! Que coincidência! Nem eu! – Disse Kiba animadamente, babando em Sakura - Mas então vo...

- Você tem quantos anos? – Perguntou Sasuke, curioso, interrompendo Kiba.

- Er... Dezesseis, e vocês?

- Dezessete. – Responderam os dois juntos.

- Seu cabelo é natural? – Perguntou Sasuke fascinado, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo rosa.

- É. -.-

- O.õ E isso é assim mesmo ou você colocou silic...

- CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS!! DÁ PARA ME DEIXAREM EM PAZ?!? ô.Ó – Gritou Sakura aborrecida, interrompendo Kiba também.

Kiba e Sasuke: 'x'

Depois de cinco minutos sem fazer nada ( para adolescentes que muitas vezes são hiperativos, é um longo tempo sem fazer nada :B ), Sasuke começou a tocar uma música deprimente na gaita e Sakura começou a fazer barulho na grade da "cela" com uma xícara ( não me perguntem onde eles conseguiram a gaita e a xícara '-' ), enquanto Kiba fazia uma poça, babando em Sakura. Realmente é incrível como o tédio pode perturbar psicologicamente as pessoas. De repente, Sakura arregalou os olhos e ficou pálida.

- Não... Não pode ser...Tudo menos isso! O.Ò

- Sakura, o que aconteceu? Você tá branca! – Perguntou Sasuke, preocupado.

- Não... Não, não! – Disse Sakura ainda branca, agarrando com uma força sobrenatural o braço de Sasuke

.- O que aconteceu?! – Perguntou Kiba já com medo.- Eu... Eu ouvi fogo... ! o.o

- FOGO? É UM INCÊNDIO? – Perguntou Sasuke.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Pois é. Sou uma vaca. Tenho consciência disso. Pelo menos eu gosto de leite. Ultimamente andei ocupada com mais 5 projetos de fics, sendo que não acabei nenhum x.x Incluindo uma fic sátira à clichês, uma fic de natal que era pra ser terminada no natal, uma fic de terror que era pra ser terminada no Haloween, uma fic da Idade média com elfos e magia e uma oneshot pro niver do Sasuke. Estou pensando em começar a postar esses projetos... Eu já tinha começado a de terror mas eu tive que interromper porque não consegui continuar e prefiro não postar sem ter pelo menos metade da fic pronta. Particularmente estou amando a Fic Sátira e a Fic da Idade Média, achando bem superior em escrita do que essa. Eu tenho consciência que essa fic é bem trash, cheia de emoticons e meus comentários idiotas, o que polui, mas essa fic foi feita numa zuação e é pra ser zuada mesmo. '-' Bom, é isso. Deixem reviews se não quiserem que eu puxe seus pés de noite. ( Admito, adoro pés )**


End file.
